Life's a Breeze
by Scyler
Summary: This is an AU version of th Gundam OO story. The meisters meet in a totally unlikely way and in a totally out of character place. After a time they are called upon to save the world from an impending threat.
1. Setsuna

The alarm sounded loudly from beside the bed. A hand appeared from under the covers and snatched the clock. With a wave the clock was sent flying across the room.

It smashed into the wall but kept sounding off. Finally a very sleepy looking black haired young man rolled out from under the covers. He walked over to the alarm clock and picked it up. After a moment he turned it off and walked back to bed.

Right as he was about to slide back under the warm covers a voice sounded from downstairs. With a sigh got dressed in his school uniform and walked down stairs.

A blond young man was standing at the kitchen table talking to his guardian. Hearing the sound of heavy footsteps on the stairs the blond moved toward the door. Seeing his messy haired friend come down the stairs he couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?" the black haired youth asked stepping into the kitchen.

"Sorry, Setsuna. Just the look on you face coupled with your messy hair made me laugh." the blond replied.

"Yeah. I bet it was hilarious." Setsuna retorted grabbing a piece of toast.

"Wow...Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Setsuna's brunette guardian said with a smile.

"Please, don't encourage him. Yui, let's go. I don't need any grief from her." he black haired teen said jerking his thumb at his smiling guardian.

Yui smiled and followed his friend out of the house. The blond kept trying to find out why his friend was being so sarcastic so early in the morning, but nothing seemed to be working.

There was no way he was going to get anything out of his friend today. As he was about to ask another question they walked into the school gates. Yui had to go to a different class on the third floor while Setsuna was on the first. They parted ways but the black haired teen didn't go to class.

Instead he walked around to the back of the building. Almost no one went back there so no one would see him back there. He sat down and leaned against the wall. Soon he fell asleep in the cool shade listening to his classmates talking.


	2. Tieria

A purple haired Inovade sat at a computer looking up some information on a certain person. This person had very little information besides the obvious. He was a student at the local high school with average grades. There really wasn't anything special about him; except for the fact that his past was a mystery.

The more he looked the more confusing the information got. Everything seemed to point at him doing something terrible in his youth. From age 10 to 15 there was barely any info on him. Before and after that there was quite a bit of info. Nothing made any sense to him at all.

"Hey, Tieria! How's it coming?" Revive asked coming over to him.

"Not too sure. Everything is a jumbled mess. There is nothing between the ages of 10 and 15. The rest of the stuff is average and boring." Tieria replied running a hand through his hair.

Revive shook his head and patted his friend on the shoulder before walking away. The purple haired Inovade leaned back in his chair and ran his hand through his hair again.

He sighed and closed his eyes. After sitting there for a moment images started to flash across his eyes. All of the seemed to have a singular focus; a young Middle Eastern boy with a gun in his hands.

The longer the visions went on the more it seemed like the kid seemed to notice him. The kid finally turned to him but there was a cold look in his eyes. Tieria stepped back as the kid stepped closer to him. As the kid got closer he aged to the point where he was a 16 year old.

The kid continued to stare at him for the longest time. Finally he raised the gun and pulled the trigger. The feeling of a bullet ripping through his body was enough to send him into a deep sleep. Nothing was going to wake him up for a while.


	3. Lockon

"Hey! Lockon! Where are you?" a tall brunette called looking around the room.

"What do you want, Lyle? I have something to take care of!" was the response.

"Simple! School! As it is we're late! It's already 3rd period!" Lyle called back to his brother.

The sound of falling equipment echoed from the back of the room and a head appeared in the isle. Seeing the dead serious look on his twin's face Lockon pulled himself out of the pile that he had made and sprinted toward him. Lyle had a look on his face that said it all.

"I am not your baby sitter. I won't always tell you when we are late." he sighed turning to leave.

"I'm sorry. I had a strange dream last night." Lockon said following his brother.

"Yeah, what kind of dream?" his brother asked sarcastically.

"Well, I saw these two guys that I had never seen before. One of them was an Inovade with straight purple hair and the other was a Middle Eastern boy with wild black hair. I really don't know what to make of it. Do you have any idea?" Lockon said looking at his brother.

His twin shrugged and kept walking. He had to remind his brother that they were going to a new school and that this one required a uniform. The only problem was they didn't have uniforms. They arrived at the school an Lyle spotted a kid sitting in the shadows of the building. He walked over and tried to wake the kid.

"Hey! Wake up! Are you a student here?" he said shaking the teen's shoulder.

The kid woke up slowly, shaking his head as he did. Glancing up he froze. Lockon froze too; this kid was one of the people from his dream. Lyle was oblivious to the connection and waved his hand in front of the boy's face. He shook his head and refocused on the guy in front of him. Later he would talk to the brother and see what was going on.


End file.
